Perfecto
by Icitzy
Summary: Cuando tu realidad es perfecta una parte tuya comienza a dudar y la pelea entre el deseo y la razón batallan dentro tuyo, que vale más ¿un sueño o la realidad?, por que en el momento que despiertes solo te quedaras con la realidad y es algo que con deseos no puede cambiar.


_**Resumen:** Cuando tu realidad es perfecta una parte tuya comienza a dudar y la pelea entre el deseo y la razón batallan dentro tuyo, que vale más ¿un sueño o la realidad?, por que en el momento que despiertes solo te quedaras con la realidad y es algo que con deseos no puede cambiar._

_**Genero:** Drama/Romance_

_**Advertencia:** Este fic participa del Amigo Secreto del foro Aldea Oculta entre las hojas y los personajes son del malvado Kishitroll-sama amante de la drogaskishi y demás cosas. _

_**Notas principales:** Se que pediste un narusasu, pero luego del final del manga esto fue lo único que pude escribir, ojala te guste querida Yamile._

_**Dato:** **Spoiler manga**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Perfecto<strong>

* * *

><p>Era una noche tranquila en Konoha, la luna brillaba completa, recostada en un manto negro rodeada de estrellas, la gente lentamente desaparecía de las calles para adentrarse a sus casas, los locales cerraban, el lugar lentamente comenzaba a apagarse dejando un hermoso silencio, un aroma de comida en el aire demostrando que muchos se estaban yendo a cenar.<p>

Hinata suspiro mientras observaba por la ventana, bajo las cortinas y se fue a la cocina, su esposo aún no llegaba del trabajo, otra vez se habrá quedado con los papeles en vez de llenar temprano a la casa, quiso fruncir el ceño por lo irresponsable de su esposo pero relajo su rostro, ella siempre quiso estar con Naruto, no importaba cuando tardará, ella siempre lo amaría.

Se despertó de sus pensamientos cuando su pequeña hija apareció con una sonrisa y la ayudo a preparar la mesa, mientras su hijo mayor estaba sentado en la mesa de brazos cruzados con un puchero, aún seguía enojado por que lo habían castigado por ensuciar las cabezas de la montaña, aunque sabía que tenía que estar enojada por las travesuras de su hijo una parte de su corazón se derretía al ver que su pequeño retoño era un calco a su padre.

—Mami, ¿la próxima semana volveremos a visitar al tío Neji? -Pregunto ilusionada su hija en medio de la cena.

—Claro que si amor, tu tío estará muy feliz de ver a su sobrina favorita.

Boruto bufó pero no dijo nada, estaba sentado en la mesa por que lo obligaron pero tenía la vista hacia un costado y se negaba a comer, aunque luego de unos minutos en silencio hablo.

—¿Papá volverá a llegar tarde?

—Papi trabaja mucho para mantener la aldea protegida, es muy muy muy fuerte, y nos cuida a todos —Recito feliz Himawari.

—Así es amor, él nos cuida —Sonrió Hinata.

—Cuida a todos pero no tiene tiempo para nosotros... —El rubio miro por un momento triste hacía la puerta y jugueteo con el tenedor con su comida

Hinata se cayó, no dijo nada y miro con tristeza a su hijo, un pequeño peso de incertidumbre apareció en su pecho y aunque intentara sacar ese peso, continuaba, una pequeña parte de ella, esa parte que aún era como una niña asustadiza comenzó a rezar, a desear que Naruto ya llegara a su casa y demostrara a su pequeño que estaba equivocado.

Su hija iba a rebatir a su hermano sus palabras pero todos se voltearon cuando escucharon la puerta, Naruto entraba por la puerta, con aspecto cansado pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Lo siento, muchos papeles para firmar.

—¡Ves, sabía que llegaría! —Gritó feliz Himawari al ver a su padre y corrió a abrazarlo

Hinata vio como su esposo abrazaba a su hija y al ver a su hijo que lo miraba enojado desde la silla, soltó a su hija y salto hacia su pequeño a abrazarlo y hacerle cosquillas hasta que riera, el pequeño peso que sentía en su pecho desapareció, se cubrió y desapareció.

—Ya llegue a casa Hinata —Dijo su esposo antes de acercarse y darle un casto beso en los labios

—Bienvenido a casa —Sonrió y se sonrojaba mientras su hijo hacia sonidos de arcadas y su hija de reía detrás de ellos.

Mientras tanto afuera en las calles, en uno de los locales que estaban cerrando se podía ver a la la dueña murmurando y quejándose, quejándose de que todo estaba aburrido, por el lado estaba feliz que haya paz pero por otro se sentía vieja y triste de no poder entrenar como antes y vender gran cantidad de armas, los niños shinobis cada vez eran menos.

Tenten luego de bajar las persianas se acomodo el pelo, iba a seguir con su monologo interno pero vio como dos figuras verdes venían corriendo por las calles hasta que se detuvieron enfrente de ella, no se sorprendió de verlos a ambos corriendo con las manos y el mayor sonriendo mientras el más pequeño mostraba una cara de chico fuerte, aunque por dentro seguro estaba cansado, la tensión de momentos atrás desapareció y se río de la situación.

—Buenas noches hermosa flor, ¿quisiera acompañarnos en nuestra caminata nocturna?

La risa de Tenten aumento a ver a ambos, el pequeño tenía el rostro sonrojado y Lee se veía seguro, ella por un momento vio su ropa y sonrió.

—Claro, por que no —de un salto se puso a lado de ambos y se apoyo en sus manos—, será como recordar nuestros antiguos entrenamientos.

—¡Esa es la llama de la juventud! —Gritaron ambos personajes de mayas verdes y comenzaron a correr por las calles bajo las miradas raras, hasta algunas divertidas de los aldeanos.

Dentro de una casa en el clan Akimichi, una mujer peleaba con su esposo por lo que podían comer, comida sana o chatarra, que alguien tenía que bajar de peso y que no, peleas que divertían a su hija que ignorando a sus padres comía una bolsa de patatas que le había regalado Anko-sensei luego de que salieran de la tienda de dangos.

En el clan Yamanaka, Inojin hablaba feliz con su madre sobre aprender jutsus de su clan e Ino respondía feliz y orgullosa, la rubia esta orgullosa de su pequeño retoño aunque aún tenía que retarlo por crear esos apodos ofensivos como hacía su padre en antaño, ella cuando escucho que su esposo los llamaba para cenar, Sai dio una hermosa sonrisa sincera e Ino corrió a los brazos de su esposo feliz, y a los pocos segundos Inojin saltaba sobre ellos riendo.

Maito Gai estaba en la casa de Kakashi tomando un té, se sentía relajado, feliz y extremadamente en paz, Gai se perdía en recuerdos del pasado, feliz de ver como la nueva generación lo sobrepaso, Hatake negaba con la cabeza y se reía.

—Creo que no eres más joven para hablar de llamas de la juventud, ahora eres un viejo que se sienta con otro viejo para hablar del pasado —Negó divertido.

—¡Mi espíritu siempre será joven! —Gritó el otro con un puño en alto.

Ambos se miraron y rieron, Maito sonrió, había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

En otro lado, un hombre se fue al patio de su casa y se sentó, Shikamaru se detuvo por un momento y observo el cielo, observo como el día se mantenía perfecto, era un clima perfecto para ser primavera, todo estaban en paz luego de un último ataque, que hasta el mismo se sorprendió de que todo haya salido tan bien. Esa tarde con sus amigos comenzaron a entrenar a sus hijos para ser el nuevo equipo InoShikaCho, milagrosamente había salido todo bien.

Temari estaba en la cocina preparando algo para comer ya que Gaara y Kankuro habían venido por unos días de Suna y quería preparar algo especial, mientras tanto ella le gritaba su hijo que no fuera un vago y que ayudara a poner la mesa; ignoro ese escenario y volvió su vista al cielo… tan perfecto, como la vida de todos ellos.

Puso una sonrisa amarga, y paso el dorso de su mano por sus ojos, suspiro profundo y se levanto, se adentro a la casa y abrazo a Temari por la espalda.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora vago? —Ella le dijo confundida

—Nada, solo quiero quedarme por un momento así… —Murmuro mientras hundía su nariz en su cuello

—Shikamaru estas actuando raro…

—Ojala en el futuro terminemos al igual que este perfecto sueño—Susurro y una sonrisa triste surco sus labios

Dentro de otro hogar, una pequeña niña estaba ayudando a su madre, aunque una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios mientras ponía dos platos en la mesa al ver a su madre peleando con la comida como si fuese más un enemigo que simples vegetales.

—Mamá, le pedí clases a Hinata-san para cocinar, así cuando papá venga no haga una mueca de horror al ver la cena.

—¡Jovencita, soy tu madre! –Una mujer levanto una cuchara de madera y amenazo a su hija

—Papá debe tener un estomago de hierro… —Murmuró

—¡Sarada!

La niña termino de poner los platos y una sonrisa sincera apareció mientras veía a su progenitora.

—Solo bromeo mamá —mientras veía que Sakura ponía la comida en la mesa—, me gustaría que papá volviera pronto.

Sakura se sentó con la mente en blanco, a los segundos puso una sonrisa falsa en sus labios y le respondió.

—No te preocupes cariño, papá vendrá mañana o pasado a más tardar, hasta puedes molestarlo a ver si te trajo algún regalo de este viaje.

Sarada asintió feliz y comenzó a comer sus verduras, al terminar salio corriendo a su habitación diciendo que tenía que practicar algún jutsu para molestar al idiota de Boruto. Cuando Sakura se quedo sola puso ambas manos en la cara y respiro profundo, sentía que lo que había comido hace pocos minutos subía como bilis hacía su garganta.

Respiro hondo y se levanto tambaleante, sus piernas eran como gelatina, se acerco a las fotos que habían sobre unos estantes, miro con tristeza las fotos, fotos de su hija de pequeña, hasta la adultez, fotos con sus amigos, fotos de ella con su esposo, fotos con la familia de Naruto, fotos de su casamiento con un Sasuke que sonreía a la cámara.

Un nudo en la garganta apareció y las lagrimas empeoraron, apretó contra su pecha una foto que parecía del equipo siete, pero más adultos, parecía todo tan perfecto que grito y cayo de rodillas, temblando.

Su hija apareció corriendo al escuchar el grito y la miro asustada, vio como su madre estaba en el piso abrazada a una foto y la miraba con tristeza.

—¿Mamá, mamá estas bien? —La niña asustada paso la mano por el rostro pálido de su madre.

—Esta todo tan perfecto cariño, me alegro haberte conocido —Tomo con una de sus manos temblorosas la mano de la niña y le dio un beso

—¿Mamá paso algo con papá?

—Tu papá esta bien amor, esta bien, pero yo no amor, pero esta bien, pero no soy tu madre —las lagrimas volvían a hacer aparición y la miro con ojos amorosos—, muchas gracias por ser mi hija este día.

—¿Mamá?

Sakura le dio un beso en la frente a la niña e intento tranquilizarla, cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a llamar a alguien.

—Kakashi despiérteme por favor, no soporto más, despiérteme.

Su cuerpo temblaba y quería volver a gritar cuando la niña la abrazo y le pedía que se quedara con ella, Sakura si quería quedarse, como no desear ese mundo perfecto, pero eso solo existe en sueños, sueños perfectos.

—Kakashi sensei… despiérteme, por favor.

Las manos que la abrazaban lentamente se iban transformando en unas más grandes, más ásperas, siendo que el mundo temblaba, las voces se distorsionaban y por un momento todo se volvió negro, como si cayera en un pozo y se estuviera ahogando.

Quiso nadar pero se sentía pesada, incomoda, estiro los brazos arriba, buscando una salida, buscando salir de esa pesadilla, cuando sentía que iba a sufrir un ataque de pánico alguien tomo sus manos y la saco a la superficie.

—No sabes cuan asustado estaba, no despertabas… —Exclamo alguien cerca suyo.

Sakura sentía que aún temblaba, abrió con pesados los ojos y vio como el sol la golpeaba, se retorció en donde estaba recostada, continuo parpadeando hasta que el sol no la molestaba, se dio cuenta que estaba recostada contra una roca y su sensei esta sentado a menos de un metro de ella aliviado.

—_"¿Por qué parece aliviado?"_ —Se pregunto a sí misma.

Los recuerdos aparecieron uno tras otro, la guerra, las muertes, el maldito sueño, todo, apareció con fuerza haciendo que sus manos vayan a su cabeza y se mordiera el labio para no gritar.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y miro a su sensei, sus ojos tristes la miraban, ella se quedo un rato mirando su ojo izquierdo, ese que ahora mostraba un rinnegan despierto, el rinnegan de…

—Oh por favor, soy tan egoísta —Susurro mientras se envolvía con sus brazos para detener el temblor de su cuerpo

—No lo eres, eres valiente, yo soy lo suficientemente cobarde para no querer ver ese mundo —Negó Kakashi mientras la levantaba del suelo.

Cuando le levanto ella pidió que lo soltara, camino tambaleante hasta sus dos compañeros y los observo, se quedo quiera observándolos y reacciono un poco cuando Kakashi puso su mano en el hombro.

—Ese mundo, era tan hermoso, era tan… —Susurró

—Perfecto

—Y están vivos, en ese mundo están vivos sensei…

—Sakura lamento haberte dejado unos minutos ahí dentro, pero esa no es nuestra realidad.

—No sensei, lo necesitaba, te pedí que me llevaras un momento a ese mundo, quería ver con mis propios ojos ese sueño perfecto —continuo mientras se secaba una lágrima que iba a aparecer—, se por que no quieren despertar, tiene sus desperfectos, pero es hermoso, hasta… —su voz tembló y callo

Kakashi no hablo, miraba a sus alumnos, espero que ella continuara mientras apretaba el hombro de la chica que temblaba como una hoja.

—Kakashi, yo... estaba casada con Sasuke-kun, y nuestra hija era hermosa, era fuerte y tan inteligente como su padre, yo estaría tan orgullosa de una hija así…

—Pero no es real.

—Hinata estaba casada con Naruto, y tenían dos hijos, la menor era adorable, dulce y educada como su madre, y el mayor era un calco a nuestro rubio, amaba hacer travesuras —una risa seca salio de sus labios—, mi hija gustaba del hijo de ellos, parece que Hinata y yo hacíamos bromas que seriamos todos familias en el futuro.

Sakura temblaba y lloraba.

—La mayoría de nosotros estábamos casados, parecía que hubo una pequeña batalla anterior pero en ese momento estábamos todos felices, tan felices, y ellos vivos —Respiro hondo y se tapo la cara con las manos.

—Parece un lindo sueño.

—No se da una idea sensei… —Murmuro y cayó de rodillas para ver a sus compañeros.

Enfrente de ellos estaban los cuerpos de sus amigos, sus compañeros, sus ropas estaban rotas, su cuerpo lleno de cortadas y golpes, a ambos le faltaban un brazo, ella calculo que seguramente fallecieron por la hemorragia, no soportaba sentirse tan inútil, por que una parte de ella le decía que tendría que haber llegado más rápido, una parte de ella agonizaba por ver esos cuerpos, del chico que amaba y del chico que considero un hermano, hasta llego a sentir que sus compañeros volvían a dejarla atrás, que la volvieron a dejar atrás para irse juntos, una parte de ella se sentía enojada y celosa, pero la parte que agonizaba era mucho más grande a punto de cubrir a los otros sentimientos.

Kakashi miraba a sus alumnos, una sonrisa triste se formo debajo de su mascara imaginando como sería si el hubiese muerto con Obito, también intentaba imaginarse ese sueño del que le relataba Sakura pero no podía, no podía imaginárselo, dolía demasiado, imaginar un mundo donde su sensei, sus compañeros y sus alumnos estuviesen vivos era demasiado doloroso. Por un momento bajo su bandana y tapo el rinnegan, se sentía sucio de tenerlo en su ojo, pero era la única manera de detener el tsukuyomi infinito ahora que ambos chicos yacían muertos enfrente de sus narices.

Haciendo unos sellos se tierra enterró los cuerpos bajo unos metros de tierra, unos cuerpos que quedarían en el mismo Valle donde años atrás había comenzado todo y ahora había terminado. Dio una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar unas palabras.

—La maldición termino Sakura.

—¿Qué..?

—La maldición de sus almas término, recuerda lo que dijo el Sabio, sus almas ahora estarán en paz, podrán descansar.

—Pero no volverlos a ver...

—No te quedes estancada en un sueño, todos tenemos que continuar hacia adelante, espero que Naruto no se queje por que seré Hokage y espero que tú nos hagas poner orgullosos ahora que eres una gran ninja medico —le palmeo la espalda— y si me prestarás un poco de chakra para usar el rinnegan a toda su potencia sería maravilloso.

—Sensei no bromee en estos momentos...

—Mah, mi alumna no me toma enserio —Puso una mano en su cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Sakura vio la espalda de su maestro mientras estaba estática en su lugar, su vista se giro a donde estarían los cuerpos, dio una sonrisa triste y siguió a su sensei.

—Espero que sean felices estén donde estén, sino iré a golpearlos en la cabeza, ¡Shannaro!

La verdad es que ambos no querían estar cerca de esos cuerpos, esos cuerpos que a solo pocos metros le hacían recordar la realidad, fueron hacía donde estaba el árbol para disipar el jutsu en ese mismo lugar y calcular las perdidas.

Por que la realidad no era perfecta, pero intentarían hacer lo mejor posible para que fuera algo muy parecido.

Dejando atrás a un valle en silencio, un valle que al igual que su nombre representaba un fin.

—Teme... me siento mal por Sakura-chan —Susurró un chico a uno que estaba sentado al lado suyo.

—Pensé que te sentirías mal por que Kakashi se robo tu puesto... —Se mofó el otro.

El otro chico torció su cara en una mueca, terminando haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos, el otro solo río de la situación tan absurda.

—¿Entonces termino? —Murmuró.

—¿Mmm?

—La maldición…

—Oh, eso creo —Ladeo la cabeza pensativo.

—Entonces nuestras almas no volverán a reencarnar y... —Pero se callo antes de continuar.

Naruto miro curioso a Sasuke que tenía la cabeza gacha, dio una sonrisa y extendió su mano derecha hasta tomar la mano del otro, ignorando la mirada extrañada del otro, se quedo mirando como amanecía, amaba ese tipo de naranja, un tipo de naranja cálido, que aunque ya no podía sentirlo, no podía sentir como los rayos acariciaban su piel, sus memorias se lo hacían recordar.

—Ya no soy más un Jinchuriki, tu no eres mas un Uchiha, somos libres de todas nuestras cargas...

—Y por fin seremos capaces de entendernos en el otro mundo —Finalizo el otro mientras apretaba la mano del contrario.

—Si hubiésemos vivido... ¿que hubieses hecho?

Sasuke miro el amanecer por unos minutos, cerro los ojos como si meditara por un futuro, un futuro que pudieron haber tenido pero lo perdieron.

—Viajar —Respondió cortante.

—Oh... bueno, creo que si no hubiese sido Hokage me hubiese gustado trabajar preparando ramen —Rió el otro para cortar el ambiente serio.

Se quedaron unos minutos pensando, mirando hacia delante, como si no se atrevieran a cortar el momentos, o temiendo el momentos que sus almas desaparecieran y se fueran a un lugar que ni siquiera llegaron a pensar. Naruto volvió a abrir la boca pero no hablo, pero el azabache formulo una pregunta.

—¿Me hubieses dejado partir?

—No entiendo.

—Si hubiese elegido viajar luego de la guerra... ¿Me hubieses dejado partir?

Naruto sonrió y se levanto, aun manteniendo la mano del otro tiro de él para levantarlo, se quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia, cuando el otro lo miro desconcertado su sonrisa se ensancho.

—Claro que no —Dijo mientras caminaban hasta perderse entre los árboles que rodeaban el Valle.

Sasuke no se soltó del agarre y camino a su par sin decir nada mientras sus almas comenzaban a desvanecerse, perderse entre las hojas.

—Solo te hubiese dejado partir a ese viaje si yo te hubiese acompañado.

Naruto se detuvo un segundo y lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos brillaban al igual que su sonrisa, Sasuke lo miro anonadado antes de negar y reírse.

—...Usurantonkachi —Susurró mientras lo observaba con una sonrisa sincera.

**-owari-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales:<strong> Lo siento, lo siento, creo que hasta cree un fic parecido, pero me queme los sesos escribiendo un NaruSasu postguerra y lo único que escribía era sobre infidelidades y esas cosas (quedo tan trágico que lo borre), así que pensé en el final de Naruto y siendo honesta, mi neurona se fue de fiesta y me abandono._

_A todos los demás ojalá les haya gustado._

_Y como mi mami me dijo, un rw hace bien al alma o algo así (?)_

**_Feliz Navidad!_**


End file.
